Taboo
by snakepit
Summary: You can't spell incest without taboo. [AU. Incest. Yaoi. Lemons. Fluff. Oneshot. RenoAxel/AxelReno.]


Pairing; Axel x Reno  
Games; Kingdom Hearts & Final Fantasy 7  
Summary; You can't spell incest without taboo.  
Disclaimer; Yaoi and language. I don't claim to own anything.

_**Edited 11/1/13**_

.*+*+*.

Taboo;

/

"Do you think mom will be mad?" Axel peeled the bandages from underneath his eyes, one eye wide and leaned closer to the mirror where he was fingering the swollen skin and purple tear drops. He winced in pain; repeating his pokes and prodding.

"Don't touch it you _idiot_." Reno slapped his twins' hand away, peeling his own bandages off to get a good look at the tattoos of his own. "It'll get infected."

Axel glared at his brothers' reflection. "My hands are clean!" He held his hands up in his defense.

"We're just supposed to change the bandages, not play with them."

Axel shrugged, his bottom lip poking out in a pout and his verdant eyes glossy with fake tears. Reno sighed, reapplying the H2O cleaning spray to his two simple tattoos; red dashes from his temple to cheekbone – nothing fancy. Quickly and steadily, he pressed two fresh gauzes to his new tattoos before turning to Axel and assisting him in his.

"Yours are bleeding again." Reno knitted his brows, concentrating on dabbing the droplets of blood away. Axel only rolled his eyes and hissed in pain every time his brother made skin to skin contact.

"So do you think mom'll be pissed?" He smirked to Reno.

Again, Reno sighed before retreating his hands when he finished treating his overenthusiastic twin. He crossed his arms and chewed his bottom lip, Axel's snake like eyes were bright and flickering between Reno's crystal blue to the mirror reflection. Rolling his eyes again, he lazily slumped an arm over Axel's shoulder. "Yeah," he smirked. "She'll be royally pissed just like you like."

/

"Reno!" Their mother wailed, throwing her hands around as she faced the two short boys. "You're supposed to be the responsible one, oh my goodness!" She placed her hands to her temples. "I can't _believe_ you two did this. How did you even do this? You're only 16 for crying out loud! I let you dye your hair and we had a deal – we said that would be it."

She looked to them sharply, awaiting a response. Axel was obviously holding back laughter; Reno could tell by the way he was rocking on his heels. He remained silent though; neither of them had an answer.

She sighed loudly, turning away and shaking her head.

"Come on ma, it could be worse." Axel chimed in sing-songedly.

She turned around sharply. "Axel, I swear if you didn't have those whelps on your face I'd –" She caught her tongue and shook her head again. "No, forget it. You're grounded. Both of you."

"What?!" Axel's face fell along with his shoulders.

"Yes sir, go to your room. Now. I don't want to hear a single peep. _Go_." She demanded.

Reno remained quiet, marching slowly to the room he and Axel had shared. He could hear his brother treading behind him, groaning all the way. "This isn't _faaaaaair_!"

Their mother yelled from the other room but it was too muffled for either of them to understand by the time they had shut their bedroom door. Reno sat on the edge of the bed where Axel leaped against, stretching his legs out.

Axel used his exposed toes to nudge his brother. "Hey, what's the matter?"

Reno looked back as if his brother was the stupidest thing on the world. No, he _was_ the stupidest thing on the world. Reno being second for letting Axel talk him into this.

/

"You two know I'm going to be in a world of Hell if this scheme doesn't work." Rude eyed the two shorter boys with his arms crossed, sunglasses strictly guarding his eyes.

"Come on, uncle Rude!" Axel pulled his usual puppy-dog eyes.

"No, absolutely not." The eldest stood by his decision. "Your mom is my sister, I won't allow her children to disobey her."

"Oh come on Rude," a tall, lanky figure slithered from behind the curtained door of the tattoo shop. "That's not fair, let's give the pipsqueaks a tattoo." A smirk split across the man with the silver hair's face. His reptile eyes dilated sinisterly while he looked at the twins.

Rude sighed, holding his forehead in his hand. "Kadaj, they're 16."

The smirk widened. "What's the problem?"

Axel looked hopeful, his eyes glimmering in the fluorescent lightening. "Pleeease, Rude? You'll be the coolest uncle ever!"

Reno, as always, stayed quiet and observed the situation, navigating his eyes from the two awaiting Rude's answer.

The bald man sighed again. "Fine." He turned to the tattooist and nodded. Kadaj grinned devilishly before disappearing behind the cloth again and returning with his supplies. A tattoo gun, fresh needles and plenty of assorted inks. He motioned for Axel to sit in a seat to his left, and Reno in a seat to his right; which they eagerly did.

"Yazoo!" He tilted his head to the doorway, his silver locks tickling Axel's face – that he was uncomfortably close to. "Come out here, I'm gonna need your help."

Another silver headed man appeared. The only way to tell the two apart is that the new figure had much longer hair than the other. Kind of like Reno and Axel.

"What is it?" the two look-alikes eyed the redheads curiously now. Rude stood back in the corner of the parlor, his face buried in a magazine to dramatically add to the "_If you can't see me, I can't see you_" effect.

"These two want to get tattooed."

"Then, let's tattoo them." Yazoo said it stupidly, as if it was no big deal to tattoo a juvenile.

"Hm, so what are you two looking to get today?" Kadaj spun the leather chairs around, grabbing a hold of the two boy's chins and inspected their faces.

They spent a few moments going over the quick and simple tattoos they wanted. Axel – two teardrops underneath his eyes; purple. They had to be purple. Reno, who didn't sit well with the whole idea, finally spat out that he wanted two gash like dashes from his temple to underneath his eye.

The artists nodded to one another and shrugged. "Sounds easy. Should be done in no time."

The redheads shot each other an anxious smile, Axel extending his hand to which his brother took.

"Now," the two men prepared them, waxing the peach fuzz from the designated spots and scrubbing it down with a waxy kind of substance before turning on the buzzing tattoo gun. "This might hurt a little." Kadaj said, dipping his needle in purple ink while Yazoo dipped his in red.

/

"Hey Reno." Axel's head hung off the edge of the bed now, along with his shoulders. His feet were propped up on the wall and his back laid flatly against the mattress.

Reno looked down from the ceiling, he laid sprawled out on the floor. Humming a response, he glanced up at his brother.

Axel chewed the inside of his mouth, looking at his twin upside down. He reached a hand out, taking a hold of the long ponytail that fell down his brother's shoulder. Gently, he played his fingers through his brother's hair and his own that fell underneath his head. "You need a haircut."

Reno arched a brow, taking his hair back. "I do not." He observed the slight split ends on his hair but flicked it back over his shoulder with a pout. "Maybe I do."

Axel chuckled with a slur, all of the blood probably rushed to his head. His smile quickly faded, a serious expression somehow stayed put on the redhead's face. "That wasn't what I wanted to say."

"Then what is it?" Reno turned to face his brother with his legs crossed.

Vibrant green met with blue in a heart stopping gaze. The air around them somehow seemed to still out more than before as Axel took the thin lock of hair back between his fingers. Axel was the first to avert his gaze. "Roxas and I broke up." He mumbled softly, twirling his brother's hair between his fingers.

Reno's face softened. "What happened?"

Axel shrugged. "He says he doesn't really want to be with a guy."

"So…" Reno tilted his head, making sure his hair stayed in arm's length for Axel. "He just… kind of…"

"Used me as an experiment?" Axel finished Reno's suggestion with a nod. "Yeah."

Reno sighed, running his own fingers through Axel's spikey locks. "You should stop getting with douchebags." He bluntly said, wishing he could take it back immediately. "Sorry."

Axel shook his head. "You aren't a douchebag are you?"

Not daring to take the question seriously, Reno only responded with a slight chuckle. The twins eyes locked again with a soft smile offered from both. Silence hung in the air for a few moments while they only groomed one another, purring in unison at being pet. Axel, still upside down, ran his fingers against the soft peach fuzz on his brother's jawline.

Reno didn't fight the touch. If anything his purring only increased and his eyes lulled shut. Axel licked his lips absent mindedly, slowly and secretly tugging his brother closer. Only when Reno's forehead pressed to Axel's chin did he notice how close they had gotten.

"Hey, Reno." Axel repeated, his warm breath ghosted against Reno.

Reno shivered, wanting to pull away but his bones all turned to stone and locked him into place. He mumbled an affirmative noise but Axel had nothing to follow up the sentence besides a harsh tug on the thin lock of red hair in his hands and lips pressed messily to his twins.

His blue eyes didn't react negatively – and that pissed him off. Instead they half lidded at the sensation. As a matter of fact his entire body only reacted against him; his heart thumping strangely in his chest and his lips moving against Axel's to meet the short and dry kisses.

Axel pulled away only momentarily to lick his lips again, pressing them against Reno's dry lips. Still, he wasn't satisfied. He gripped his brother's hair tighter, pulling him in closer as he leaned back farther. A half of him hung off of the bed now to meet his brother's working lips. Not wanting to push it, he slowly let his tongue escape his lips, prodding Reno's thin mouth.

He worked his tongue against his brother's now, drool webbing between both of their lips. Reno internally cursed himself, questioning what he was doing when his tongue slid between Axel's lips. A soft groan slipped from both of them in unison as they found a steady routine; their tongues working together in a soft dance.

Reno pulled away slowly, his breathing unsteady and shaking while his brother licked away the dribble that collected on the side of Reno's lips. Axel's warm breath tinged his face with pulsating shock. Unsure why, he slid a hand against Axel's chest, colliding their lips again.

The second kiss was uncoordinated and hungry while Reno tugged on the loose fabric covering Axel's chest. Axel let his arms lazily fall while his brother pulled his shirt off, revealing the glowing pale skin.

He scanned his hands over the flesh, still questioning himself in his head.

Axel's eyes rolled back at the sudden thought crossing his mind. He sighed tenderly, feeling all his nerves waking underneath Reno's fingertips.

Reno's hormones rushed through his veins, ecstasy coating his half lidded eyes as he watched the tendons in his brother's throat flexing with every flick of his tongue. Pulling away one last time he tugged Axel's hair, keeping his head in place while his tongue traced over the tendons he had watched.

Axel exhaled slowly, Reno licked and kissed all the way to Axel's naval, now leaning over the figure lying down. With Reno's tented jeans so close to his face, he mindlessly kissed the hardness through the denim, earning a gasp from the exploring redhead.

He smirked to himself, placing another kiss on Reno's groin before fumbling with the button. Undoing it with ease, he slowly unzipped the denim.

Reno didn't fight it as he did the same to Axel, spreading his legs so his brother's head fit between his thighs. His breath hitched, pulling the hardened flesh from the wool. He was already hard and precum dribbled down the shaft.

Reno's shaft bounced from his boxers and Axel slyly held his tongue out to break the collision. Reno gasped, digging his nails into the inner thighs in front of him.

"I want you to fuck my throat." Axel confidently cooed before lapping his tongue in circles to collect the dripping essence.

The action and comment both made Reno's knees tremble. He realized how wrong this was, how disgusting he'd feel; but right now he could care less. Axel needed comfort that he could give, and it was far too late to back out now.

_He's my brother_, he thought. _This is wrong. This is so wrong. I'm holding my brother's dick in my hands. I'm going to fuck my brother and let him fuck me._

He growled, his body disagreeing with him as he felt the heated wetness consuming the shell of his cock.

To his brother's request, he bucked his hips. Axel widened his mouth, allowing Reno's thickening cock to slide with ease past his tongue until it hilted in his throat.

Reno let out a throaty groan, his stubby nails breaking the skin of Axel's waistline.

He didn't mind. He wrapped his fingers around Reno's hips and navigated him into a rhythm he was comfortable with. Reno swayed his hips under Axel's control; his eyes rolling back at the tightness of his brother's throat. Any resistance had long died before it had a fair chance.

He retook his brother's neglected but still hardened shaft and slowly prodded it between his lips; unsure of what to do. It was his first time giving oral and his first time getting this far with someone, even if it is his twin. He shoved that thought back again, slowly and carefully sliding the thick shaft until he gagged. Holding it down, he carefully removed it until his lips covered only the head. He sucked delicately, receiving a moan from Axel that vibrated against his entire shaft.

Being fully into Axel's throat, he felt as if he could collapse any moment; he nearly did when Axel quickly and without warning extracted him from the warm mouth, a quiet popping sound emitting from his removal. He groaned from the sudden loss and quickly leaned back. Axel sat up, turning around to fully face his sibling.

His red spikes were fluffed out like a lion's mane and his eyes were wide and eager, his tongue still between his lips hungrily. The sight aroused and disgusted Reno all the same, but his body had a mind of his own when he finished removing his pants and slid into bed with his brother.

Both of them sat on their knees, arms lacing around one another as they met in another messy kiss. Tongue's wresting in and out of each other's mouths, exposed erections ground against one another. Reno slid his hand down Axel's spine, teasingly brushing it soft against his sides until he found his hand caught between his thighs.

He stroked Axel softly, teasingly slow. Between their kisses, Axel groaned Reno's name, grinding into his palm and rolling his hips desperately.

"Axel…" Reno quietly whispered before attacking his siblings pale neck. His stomach tightened every time Axel throbbed in his hands. Despite his conflict, he found himself in a mantra, denial ebbing away. He wanted Axel, his own brother. He pulled away from their kiss, observing Axel's weary and seducing expression.

_Fuck it_, he thought; every last fucking shred of resistance leaving his body as he pushed Axel to his back, crawling on top of the thinner figure and straddling his hips.

"Are you going to ride me?" Axel cooed, biting his lip. Realization set in and Reno could feel his cheeks flooding with blood when he found himself nodding without even thinking through the question.

"Then come here." Axel added, pulling Reno to face him. Before their lips had a chance to lock again, Axel turned his head quickly with a hiss. "Wait, mom will hear."

He turned to face Reno again as he pulled away and sat up. He bit his lip, thinking what could prevent them from making too much noise. A smirk spread across Reno's face that worried Axel.

"Turn on the radio." Reno pointed to the remote setting on the nightstand. Axel joined his smirk and took the remote, doing so. Celldweller immediately turned on, only splitting Axel's smirk more. It was Reno's turn to be worried.

"I can fuck you to the rhythm of this song."

_Inside this fantasy__ – __it seems so real to me__. __Synthetic ecstasy…_

Reno shivered, the instrumental beating increasing his pulse as Axel turned them over, his hands grazing all over his body now, laced with kisses and nips. He was losing touch with himself, his head spun now at the increasing heat that stirred between his legs and ached his lower abdomen. His erection was painful now, and he was getting desperate for release.

He forced Axel back up by the hair and immediately caught his lips, wrapping his legs around his waist and grinding their hardness together.

_The real world begins to fade and all the hateful things I have become temporarily go away…_

His eyes rolled back, Axel sunk his teeth into the exposed flesh of Reno's neck before ripping out the hair-tie; his hip-length hair spreading across the white pillows. He leaned his head back, confused if he should allow more access for the painful bite. He couldn't deny Axel though, not right now. He was far into this feeling, absorbing every touch and electric shock.

"Are you ready?"

He barely heard the question but mindlessly nodded. Axel leaned over him, grabbing a small tube and playing his fingers around the nozzle. Reno couldn't see, his vision blurred at all the strange new feelings coursing through him.

He hissed quietly, feeling the cool liquid against his entrance, followed by Axel's bony digit.

Axel laid a flat hand against Reno's waistline, keeping his hips down so he could easily penetrate and prod him. Doing so, he inserted another finger, observing the sour expression on his brother's face.

"Are you okay?"

Reno nodded. "More." He groaned out, past the pain. He didn't want to wait.

Axel smirked to himself before extracting both fingers, returning with three.

Reno wanted to cry out but he bit his bottom lip, chewing it between his teeth. Axel slowly thrust his finger in and out, unsure if he needed to give Reno the "relax" speech. With how tight he was, he figured his brother was a virgin, and by the way he was pre cumming so much, he seemed to be a virgin in every way.

He used the experience he had with Roxas, stroking Reno's shaft tightly and slowly, squeezing the vein tenderly while thrusting in unison.

"More…" Reno breathed out, obviously dazed. Axel didn't deny him, though. He squirted the liquid onto his shaft, groaning at the sudden wave of chill. He neverminded it, placing the shell of his cock to Reno's entrance now. He glanced up to his sibling for approval and received the nod. With that, he leaned forward. The tight skin released for a split moment, practically sucking him in.

He exhaled in unison with Reno, holding onto his brother's hips for support.

Reno spread his legs out further, using his ankles to press Axel in further until he was buried as deep into him as he could go. Axel hissed at the warmth and tightness. Regardless of his urge to pound him into the mattress, he waited until Reno relaxed underneath him before he began slowly thrusting. He pulled out to the very tip of his cock before ramming back in harshly. Reno bobbed with every thrust, groaning Axel's name out hoarsely every time. The music was dead in his ears and all he heard was Axel joining in his chant, calling out Reno's name.

The topper placed both his hands beside Reno's head, leaning over to capture the open lips. Their tongues wrestled again, gasping into each other's mouth every time Axel hit that one spot that he had perfect access to now.

As the pain ebbed, Reno arched his back and bucked his hips into Axel's until they had found a coordinated rhythm. White flashed into his vision and black blurred the redhead on top of him with every thrust. He picked up the pace which Reno had no trouble keeping up at this point. His abdomen tightened. It took everything he had to bite back the wail bubbling in his throat.

Axel mimicked the expression on his brother's face, both lost in ecstasy.

"Are you going to cum?" Axel whimpered, rolling his hips. Reno nodded, his tongue slightly poking from between his lips and his eyes were still half lidded. The sight alone was going to make Axel cum first. "So am I." He chimed in, groaning before leaning his head back.

Reno lifted his hand weakly, skimming his fingers up and down Axel's chest to naval until he found his cock in his hand, stroking himself to Axel's thrusts.

"I'm… f-fuck…" Reno arched his back higher, stroking quicker as Axel thrust more harshly and faster.

"So am I…" He repeated. Once he felt Reno's entrance caving in against his erection he lost it. "I'm cumming…" He whined out before burying himself deep into his reflection that joined him in a release. The two leaned their heads back, spilling their essence in unison. The warm wet filled him to the brim, spilling out of him when Axel pulled out.

Axel smirked, looking down to his brother, he wiped away some of the red hair stuck to his forehead.

"Do you think mom will be mad?" He breathed out, grinning to his brother who only rolled his eyes and returned the grin.

"She'll never know."


End file.
